


Ferris-WheelStuck

by unluckyrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, neither get a line but they're there, there's some vrisrezi in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyrose/pseuds/unluckyrose
Summary: A davekat fic request from tumblr with this prompt:" I wanted to go on the ferris wheel but there has to be two people to a cart come on random person let’s go oh wait are we stuck at the top? Fuck"





	

**Author's Note:**

> a thing has been written, thank god.  
> I also don't think either of these kiddos would be amusement park type people, so this.  
> my tumblr is https://unluckyrose.tumblr.com/ if you would like to submit a fic request too!

“Oh hell no,” Dave said, eyes trailing up the giant ride in front of them. The ferris wheel was huge, it must’ve been at least… some big amount of feet tall, he didn’t fucking know heights.

“Don’t be a baby, Dave,” Jade said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the line. John ran after them, laughing heartily.

“Are you afraid of the ferris wheel? It’s the slowest, safest ride here, dude!” He said.

Dave pulled his arm away from Jade when they reached the end of the line. A few people were standing in front of them, but not many. The weather wasn’t the best today, with clouds hanging overhead and covering the sun most people had decided to save their trip to the amusement park for a day when it was less likely to rain. John and Jade had taken advantage of the nearly empty park and dragged Dave and Rose along with them. Rose had managed to disappear already, and Dave cursed her for leaving him to suffer alone as the excited Harleybert twins dragged him around from ride to ride. He wasn’t an outside person.

“I’m not fucking scared of it, I just know you two are both assholes who’ll shake the cart,” Dave defended.

John mock gasped, “Dave, why would you think that? You think I would rock the cart, just to scare you? Does our friendship mean nothing?“ He placed a hand over his heart and gave wide, innocent eyes.

Dave crossed his arms. “Not buying it. You live to make me suffer.”

John laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “True. Jade wouldn’t though, she’s nice.”

“She’s called me a ‘fucking wimp’ like twelve times since we got here.”

Jade stepped forward in line as a few people got off the ride, turning around and pointing at Dave. “Well in my defense, I only did it because you were being a fucking wimp. Cool guys don’t almost throw up on the egg scrambler!”

Dave stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped forward too. “This whole thing was just to ruin my image, wasn’t it? Fuckin’ scandal of epic proportions; coolkid Dave Strider almost lost his lunch on a bunch of metal death traps. Headlines everywhere, my rep falling like pennies thrown off the Empire State building. And it’s you two, standing up there throwing pennies down to see if they’ll hit me on the head and kill me. But they won’t, cause the wind pushes them back up onto the roof. No matter how much you try, this scandal won’t work, because I am cool.”

“Fine, be a baby,” Jade said, grabbing John’s arm and dragging him to her side as they reached the front of the line.”John and I will go together, you can sit on your own.”

“Fine.” Dave leaned against the door that blocked the front of the line and watched as the two girls in front of their group got into their cart. They were both wearing all black, one had long, dyed blue hair and was wearing an eyepatch with a little spider on it of all things, and the other had short, shoulder-length black hair. The one with black hair was wearing red sunglasses and cackled at something blue-hair girl said. As the ferris wheel started moving again, they waved mockingly to someone on the ground.

Dave turned to see who they were waving at and saw a short dude standing behind him, just to the left of the line. Or where the line would be, if Dave's group wasn't currently the only one standing in it. His hair was short and messy and he was wearing a big, fluffy black sweater. Dave internally cringed. It may be cloudy, but it wasn't cold enough to be wearing anything more than a t-shirt. Maybe he was overheating, and that was why his round face was adorned with a big frown.

The ride stopped again as another free seat came, and the worker opened the little swing door to let John and Jade through. They both winked at him as they hopped up into the cart and fastened the safety bar in front of themselves. He tried to glare at them hard enough that they would get the picture through his sunglasses. He was never letting Rose wander off during a day out again. Whatever happened to introverts sticking together?

After about a minute of tapping his foot on the ground and waiting for the ride to stop again, he raised an eyebrow at the worker. He didn't want to be a total ass and say, “there are open carts, aren't you going to let me on?”, so he hoped his eyebrow could convey that well enough. It seemed it could, cause the worker just blinked at him and said, “Ya can't get on by yourself. Two people to a cart minimum.”

Well, fuck. Despite his protests earlier, he actually wanted to ride the ferris wheel. It was a relaxing ride, and he wasn't going to let the Harleyberts completely destroy his cool persona with this hell outing of way-too-fast rides. He stepped back and sighed, thinking maybe he could go find Rose and talk her into riding with him. To be honest she might rock the cart too, just to freak him out. His friends were all assholes.

He heard another cackle from the wheel and looked up to see those two girls from earlier. They were leaning over the safety bar, waving down at the short guy again. The one with blue hair flipped him off with both hands. Dave thought he could hear the guy audibly growl. He glanced to him again and saw him glaring at the two girls like he could set them on fire with his mind. It was almost hilariously adorable; with his fluffy sweater and fluffier hair he looked like a pissed off cat.

“Friends of yours?” Dave asked, before he could stop himself.

The stranger spared him a glance before glaring back at the girls. “Fucking assholes of mine. You're looking at the god damn professional third wheel, here to be poked fun at.”

Dave almost flinched. Wow, this dude's voice was really loud for someone so short. He settled himself standing next to the guy, eyes searching for John and Jade. Their cart swooped past, both giggling to each other about something. “You get dragged along then left behind? That's rough, buddy.”

“Eh, sort of. Those shitsniffers made me come along cause they're obviously on a date but if I'm here they don't have to admit they are,” he huffed. “I thought I could forcibly remove their heads from their asses by going to the ferris wheel and making them sit in a cart together.” It was quiet for a second, then the guy looked back at him. “Well? Is this the ferris wheel overflow club? Why are you still here?”

Wow, rude. Except... hey, that's an idea. Dave reached out and grabbed sweater guy's arm and dragged him back towards the gate. “Nope, we're now in the 'waiting for the ferris wheel' club. You won a prime membership, your card will come in the mail. It'll be one of those holographic cards so when you tilt it's us standing next to the wheel, then us on the wheel.”

The guy squawked and stumbled along after him. “What in fresh fuck are you talking about? Am I being kidnapped?”

Dave dropped his arm and waved to get the ride worker's attention, then gestured at the sweater guy. “We need two to get a cart, we are two. Both us third wheels are now our own bike, I guess. A bike of ferris wheel friendship, the kind of friendship where I don't know your name but I understand your plight.”

And the guy was staring at him like he was escapee from an asylum for the criminally insane. The worker had stopped the ride and opened the door for them, so Dave stepped right in and hopped into the cart. The stranger stayed at the gate for a moment, frowning at the open space on the cart and twitching his feet as if he was going to turn away. Finally, he sighed and jumped up into the cart next to Dave, letting him close the safety bar over them.

With a lurch, the ride started up again and they were moving along the wheel. Dave leaned back and enjoyed watching the amusement park get smaller and smaller. He could only see like six other people in the park, not including the ride operators who were all probably cursing their jobs for the fact they had to work when barely anyone was there. The air was slightly chillier up here, but not enough to make him envy the guy beside him in a big sweater.

Speaking of, the guy was oddly silent. Dave looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He was sitting oddly still, his face blank and eyes straight out in front of him. His hands were clutching at the safety bar, enough that his weirdly long nails were probably cutting into his skin. “Aw fuck, you aren't scared of heights are you?” Dave asked, “Please tell me I didn't just drag some poor fucker with mad acrophobia onto a ferris wheel.”

“W-what? No,” the guy replied, startled and defensive. He pointedly looked down at the ground, as if this proved his claim, but ruined the effect by inhaling a sharp breath and holding the bar even tighter.

“You are the picture of a relaxed man,” Dave deadpanned.

“Fuck you,” the guy pointed at him, then quickly returned his hand to the bar. He settled on glaring into his shades. “I'm not scared of heights. To know if you're scared of something you have to.. have encountered it before.”

“You've never been on a ferris wheel before?” Dave raised an eyebrow above his sunglasses.

“No, I had no fucking reason. I've never even been to this park until I got dragged here today. Someone who's never seen a snake before is going to be nervous when they see a snake for the first time, doesn't mean they're fucking scared of snakes!” He was beginning to look like a pissy cat again. Clearly his volume was way higher than acceptable, because they heard laughter behind them. Dave turned around and saw the guy's two friends two carts back, laughing hard enough for them to hear over the whir of the ride and the distance. The guy lifted his hand from the bar for just a few seconds to throw a middle finger over his shoulder in their direction.

“Dude, calm down,” Dave told him. The guy's eyes were wide now and his breath was worryingly fast as they rounded a full circle and began heading towards the ground. “You're more likely to die in the car on the way here than from this ferris wheel.”

“Is that actually true?”

“Fuck if I know, but it sounds true.” Dave shrugged. He leaned against the side of the cart, gazing out at the sky and tops of buildings while keeping one eye on the guy. He didn't look like he was going to throw up, but he certainly didn't look happy. Dave felt a stab of guilt. He probably should have asked if he was okay with heights before bringing him on the ride.

Sweater guy was trying to even his breathing now, but his grip on the safety bar didn't let up. Dave was struck with the sudden urge to grab his hand off the bar himself. He shook his head to clear it and dismissed the thought. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could-

There was a lurch and the cart shook, then stopped. Dave's mouth snapped shut and he looked down. That was a looong drop. They were at the very top. The cart was swinging a little with the force of the sudden stop, and he could see the ride worker, the size of an ant to him, below his feet. The worker had his head in his hands and seemed to be muttering something to whoever was at the bottom. “Well fuck,” Dave said, “I think a kid threw up or something.”

His cart-partner punched him lightly on the shoulder, probably because any harder might rock the cart. Dave almost flipped around, surprised and ready to defend himself, but he found the guy breathing hard again and clutching the bar for dear life. “This is your fault you rotten rabbit carcass!” sweater guy hissed.

“Woah, I didn't stop us at the top, man!” Dave held up his hands in a sort of calming gesture. Fistfights at the top of the tallest ride in the park didn't sound very safe. Dave found himself _really_ glad looks couldn't actually kill. “Okay, okay. Just think about something else til you calm down.”

“Well that's a shit easier said than taken.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Dave let go of the bar completely and leaned back in the cart, the picture of casual. Maybe if he acted as calm as possible it'd calm the totally-not-acrophobe down. “Whatever. What's your name anyway? I keep calling you 'the guy' and 'sweater guy' in my head.”

The guy side-eyed him. “Karkat.”

“Dave.” Dave nodded. “Who're your friends?” he waved over his head to the girls behind them. “They seem like assholes.”

“That's because they are,” Karkat said, turning his head to glare at them. Dave looked too, and saw they were engrossed in some conversation now, no longer jeering at Karkat. “All my friends are assholes. It's probably because I am too.”

“So why agree to be their third wheel?”

Karkat shrugged. “They're my friends? And they're not going to stop being lovesick douchewaffles on their own. I've been trying to get them to realize their obvious crushes on each other since I met them.” He let go of the bar with one hand to gesture at them. “Look at them! They look at each other like they're on the cover of every romcom ever stuffed onto a dvd. Well, Terezi doesn't look, she's blind, but she turns her face in Vriska's general direction.”

Huh, Dave hadn't even thought of it, but of course the girl in the red shades was blind. “A ferris wheel must be really boring when you're blind,” he commented.

“So?” Karkat turned back to face him, moving slowly and carefully so as not to move the cart any more than he had. It still swayed a little with the movement and Dave saw him visibly tense. “How did you end up kidnapping a random stranger and getting stranded at the top of the death wheel?”

Dave chuckled. “Dude, death wheel is a much cooler name. We gotta talk to the people who run this place. It'll attract millions. Who the hell wants to ride a ferris wheel? Come ride the wheel of fucking death.”

“If this was an amusement park for suicidal assholes, maybe.” Karkat rolled his eyes. “And you didn't answer my simple goddamn question.”

“You're pretty rude to a guy you just met, man. Don't you have to reach a certain level of friendship before you start being a jerk?”

“Well I just told you, I'm an asshole. Maybe you should pay attention.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dave scanned the other carts, looking for- ah, there they were. In the cart right in front of them, two mounds of black hair. He reached out with one hand and pointed at John and Jade. “They're my friends. Like every extrovert with introvert friends, they had to drag me out here by the hair because 'Dave you need to go out and enjoy life'.” He shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, before realizing that was way too uncomfortable in the tiny metal cart. “They mean well though, they're great actually.”

“Well yeah, friends are always those kinds of assholes,” Karkat took both his hands off the bar and began waving his hands while he tried to explain. “Good assholes. Like, they're still assholes but they're your friends. Assholes you like.”

“I feel like an innuendo could be made here,”

Karkat pointed at him threateningly. “Say a word and I'm pushing you out of this cart.”

“Wow, death threats too. So charming, take a guy out to dinner first.” Dave chuckled again. “But yeah, that's what friends are for, man. Dragging you kicking and screaming into society for a day, trying to scare the crap out of you on a rollercoaster that by no means should go _in a loop like that's really unnecessary_ , and forcing you and the object of your affections into shitty romcom scenarios.”

“Hey, going on a ferris wheel together is a fucking fantastic romcom scenario!” Karkat crossed his arms defensively. “This was perfectly planned, I should get a pat on the back for excellent wingmanship.”

Dave raised an eyebrow at the first half of that comment, then decided to only reply to one bit. “There is no such thing as a fucking fantastic romcom man, if it slightly resembles a romcom it's too cheesy.”

Woah, this was like the third time Karkat nearly seared through someone with a look. “What the fuck do you know? You ignorant shitstain, romcoms are-”

He was suddenly cut off by another huge lurch of the wheel. With a yelp he leapt back into his previous position of sitting forward and gripping the safety bar like his life depended on it. The cart began swinging a bit with the force, then they stopped again a few feet later. Damn, they weren't free yet.

“... The Holiday is a masterpeice,” Karkat muttered.

“Uh, what was that one again?” Dave pretended to rack his memory. He knew exactly what movie he was talking about. “Oh, maybe I don't remember cause I fell asleep ten minutes in.”

“I really am going to throw you out of this fucking cart.” The wheel lurched again and Karkat yelped a second time.

“What the fuck are they even doing down there?” Dave grumbled, leaning forward a bit to try and see. They had moved just far enough ahead that he couldn't see the worker anymore and he groaned, tossing himself back. The cart shook a little and Karkat tensed more. Dave's eyes landed on the guy's white knuckles. “Dude, seriously, calm the fuck down. You're going to break the bar or something.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“If you don't chill out I'm going to hold your hand, I swear to god,” Dave held up one hand threateningly.

Karkat slid down as far to the other side of the cart as he could. “You wouldn't dare. Keep your hands off me, you-HEY!”

Dave reached forward and wrapped Karkat's nearest hand in his own. “Too late, fucker, we're doing this. We're holding hands like kids crossing the street in kindergarten. It's the god damn buddy system all up in here.”

Karkat let go of the bar with his other hand, trying to pry Dave's off. “This is technically assault, you know! I can have your ass arrested!”

“My god, officer, he held my hand cause I was scared! Arrest him immediately!” Dave said in a high-pitched voice. Karkat punched him lightly again. Dave laughed softly as he tried to dodge out of the way. Karkat stopped struggling at that, staring at Dave for a second before suddenly, a smile broke out on his face and he was laughing too.

Haha, holy shit. This was the first time the frown had left his face. Dave smiled at him and let him pry his hand away, glad that Karkat had now stopped his death grip on the safety bar. Dave didn't say anything again, and they lapsed into silence, both staring down at the park beneath them.

Finally, there was a third lurch and the cart began moving again. “God damn, it's been like half an hour,” Dave said.

“Thank fuck,” Karkat breathed, staring at the dropoff and waiting for the cart to stop. It only took a minute for the worker to let John and Jade off, then bring their own cart down and free them of their safety bar. Karkat leapt up immediately and practically bolted away from the ride.

Dave stood up, stretched, and slowly strode over to where Jade and John were waiting. As soon as they caught sight of him, John started talking.

“Oh my goood, we were stuck there forever!” he groaned. “We started playing rock-paper-scissors cause we ran out of things to talk about.”

“I beat him by ten rounds, by the way,” Jade added.

“How many did you play?” Dave asked.

Jade smirked. “Twelve.”

“It was a fluke!”

“You kept picking scissors, John! Who picks scissors seven times in a row?”

“Hey, Dave!” Dave flipped around to see Karkat returning. He probably realized he'd run off without his two friends, who were just getting off the ride now. The short guy was stomping over to him, though, rather than the door to the ride.

“What?” Dave asked when Karkat reached him.

Karkat held out a hand. “Give me your phone.”

Dave had pulled out his phone and set it in Karkat's hand before even thinking to ask, “Okay, why?”

Karkat started typing in it furiously. “I'm giving you my number, and you're going to watch The Holiday and liveblog to me about how fucking great it is.”

Dave scoffed. “I doubt that, can't liveblog if I'm asleep.”

“We'll see about that, shitstain.” Karkat handed him his phone back. Dave thought he could see a red tint to his cheeks before he turned and ran off to meet his friends.

Dave stuck his phone back in his pocket and turned back to Jade and John, only to be greeted with two very wide and mischievous smiles.

“Ooooooooo!” John said.

“Who was thaaat, Dave?” Jade asked.

“Who even picks someone up at the amusement park?” John commented.

Dave felt his own face getting a little red. “...anyway,” he turned and headed off as quickly as he could in the direction of where he had last seen Rose.

 


End file.
